Happy Endings
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “You'll find out.” He promised, leaning down to capture her lips softly. “I've missed you so much. Every bit of you. Especially your laugh.” Follow up to New Beginnings


It was Christmas Day and everything was set. Dan was officially in Danielle's life. For good.

"Hi." Serena whispered, hugging him from behind. "I can't believe this is our first Christmas together in a while."

"Then let's make it special. I feel so bad that I don't have presents for Danielle. Day 1 and I'm already a bad dad." Dan muttered, setting his hands on top of hers.

"Its okay. We'll make up for it. You didn't have any warning. Really, its fine." Serena reassured him, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"How am I supposed to explain why her mommy gets a present from me and she doesn't?" Dan replied, turning around so that he was facing her.

"When did you get the time to get me something?"

"Well..I've had it for a while." Dan smiled, kissing her forehead. "I kept it in case we ran into each other again."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out." He promised, leaning down to capture her lips softly. "I've missed you so much. Every bit of you. Especially your laugh."

"You sure that it wasn't just the sex you missed?" Serena joked, sliding her arms around his neck. "I missed you too. More than you know. Sometimes when Dani wouldn't stop crying, I would pretend and tell her that daddy was coming and that he'd be here when she woke up." Her voice cracked as she lay her head on his chest, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey its okay. You can cry if you need to. I'm right here." He rubbed her back gently as she gripped his shirt tightly, doing the best she could to restrain the tears. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Momma, did daddy make you cry again?" Danielle stood at the doorway, already used to referring Dan as her daddy.

"No, of course not." Serena let out a small chuckle. "Daddy just makes me sad sometimes. Its not his fault."

"Okay mommy. Daddy, where's grandma? She's always here for Christmas, and she's not here."

"Grandma is at Grandpa's okay? They're catching up on old times." Dan said softly, releasing Serena and bending down to Danielle's height. "Why don't we go and open your presents? Looks like Santa brought a lot. Were you a good girl?"

Danielle nodded earnestly. "Yes, I was the best, right momma?"

"Yep darling. Want to tell daddy what you asked Santa for?" Serena smiled down at her as she played with the little ringlets of her hair.

"I asked for a new princess dress, uh...a puppy and you, daddy!" Danielle said proudly, brown eyes shining brightly at Dan. "What'd you ask for?"

"Well sweetheart, I asked for mommy back and then Santa gave me both you and its even more perfect." Dan smiled, wrapping an arm around Serena's waist. In the short time he had know that he was a father, he had already perfected the attitude, the patience and basically the entire deal.

"I love you daddy." Danielle wrapped her arms around Dan's neck. "Mommy really missed you."

"I love you too darling." Dan smiled at Serena over Danielle's shoulder. "I missed mommy too."

--

"Daddy, are you staying here tonight?" Danielle asked as Dan and Serena tucked her in.

"Maybe," He shot a glance at Serena. "If mommy wants me to."

"Mommy, will you let daddy stay? Please?"

"Of course." Serena smiled at Dan, taking his hand. "He's gonna be here making breakfast for you when you wake up okay?"

"Okay momma. Night."

"Night sweetie."

"Goodnight Danielle." Dan kissed her forehead gently before following Serena out the door.

Once they were back in the living room, Dan headed immediately for the couch.

"What are you doing?" Serena laughed, pulling him back.

"Sleeping on the couch?"

"Dan.." She smiled, shaking her head at him. "Come on."

She pulled him into her room, kicking the door shut behind them. "Is it okay if I change right here?" Serena asked, pulling out an old t-shirt.

"Actually, how about I give you your present first?" Dan smiled as she nodded her consent. "Over the past four years, there wasn't a day where you weren't on my mind. No matter how far away we were from each other, I still couldn't get over you. I couldn't date anyone else, nor did I want to. You were the one I wanted to be with. I still want to be with you."

"Dan.."

"You know, some people still haven't found the one they love yet. I am incredibly lucky that I found you so soon. I don't think I can lose you again, Serena. I love you too much. So here I am. Its Christmas Day and I want to ask you something."

He kneeled down on one knee, holding her hands tightly. He fished a ring out of his pocket, holding it up to her. "Serena Celia van der Woodsen, I love you and our daughter very much and I want to be with you, properly. Will you marry me?"

Serena stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes, blurring her vision. "yes," She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. "Yes!" Throwing her arms around his neck, she made both of them topple over.

He laughed, sliding the ring onto her finger. "I love you so so much." He declared, bringing his face up to kiss her. "Merry Christmas sweetheart."


End file.
